


Dancing

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, jo thinks its sexy, meg dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Dancing

Meg danced to the beat, swaying her hips leisurely. She slid her hands up her hips and waist and stretched them out above her before she brought her right hand to her left shoulder and gently stroked her collar. Her brown hair flipped as she swayed, getting stuck on her red painted lips.

From across the room, Jo stared at the only woman dancing in the bar. The woman was beautiful and graceful, and her movements were steady and confident. Jo took a big drink of her beer and watched the lone dancer take off her jacket.

Meg grinned to herself as she danced. There were only about ten people in the bar, and none of them seemed to care much for her. Dancing, however, didn’t need a reason or attention. It barely even needed music, though Meg was glad to hear Third Eye Blind playing softly over the speakers. She swayed, hot and beginning to sweat. Her tank top stuck to her a little bit, accentuating her waist. She felt unstoppable.

Jo finished her beer quickly, ordered another one, and continued to watch the gorgeous dances in front of her.

Slowly, the night went on. Jo and Meg were soon the only people in the place, except for the barkeep who was paying particularly close attention to the stains on the counter. Jo finished her eighth beer before standing up. She walked over to the still dancing woman and smiled.

“Hello?” she said.

Meg turned and saw a woman with blonde hair in front of her. The woman was staring.

“Yes?” Meg answered.

“I’ve been sitting over there,” Jo pointed unnecessarily, “and I’ve seen you dancing all night long. I was wondering if I could join you.”

Meg laughed and grabbed Jo’s hand, pulling her closer.

“Sure you can,” Meg said, her face inches from Jo’s. “What kind of dancing do you want to do?”

Meg’s hands slid down Jo’s waist and rested on her hips. Her thumbs played with Jo’s belt loops.

“I have a couple of ideas,” Jo smiled. She watched Meg’s eyes for any sign of hesitation as she leaned closer.

When Jo’s lips surrounded Meg’s, they were met with a smile and a laugh. Meg pulled Jo’s hips closer and put her fingers just under the hem of Jo’s shirt.

“Hey now!” the barkeep shouted. “None of that in my bar!”

Meg smiled, ignoring the man, and kissed along Jo’s neck. Jo’s head fell back to give Meg more room.

“Sorry, sir,” Jo said breathily. “Won’t happen again.”

Meg laughed at the base of Jo’s throat.

“Come on,” Meg whispered. “We’ll go to my place.”

“I don’t even know your name,” Jo answered uncertainly.

“Meg,” came the answer. “You?”

“Jo.”

“Jo,” Meg said, tasting the name on her tongue. “I like that name. How about it, Jo?”

Her answer came in the form of two hands sliding down her hips and around her ass.

 

They’d barely made it back to Meg’s apartment by the time Jo’s pants were unbuttoned along with the top buttons of her shirt.

Meg slammed the door closed and led Jo to her bedroom. Jo, however, wouldn’t let Meg stop kissing her. That meant that Meg had to feel the walls to find the right room. After opening the door to a bathroom accidentally, they finally made it to the bedroom.

Jo laughed and took off Meg’s belt.

“Ground rules?” Meg asked breathily, pushing Jo’s pants and underwear down to her ankles.

Jo leaned forward and kissed Meg’s shoulder and collar bone as she undid her pants.

“For this time,” Jo said as she pushed down Meg’s black jeans and thong, “I just want your body. I want to touch and kiss and lick and squeeze every inch of you.”

Meg moaned in the back of her throat. “Deal.”

Jo moved forward until she had Meg against the bed. Smiling, she pushed Meg down on the bed and pulled her pants off of her ankles. Meg grinned, taking off her tank top to reveal a red laced bra. Jo didn’t take her eyes off of Meg’s breasts as she kicked off her own pants the rest of the way.

“Like them?” Meg asks, putting her arms behind her to puff out her chest. She crossed her legs and felt her breasts tingle with need. She brought her own hand up and squeezed her breasts as Jo watched.

Jo climbed onto the bed on her knees, slowly approaching Meg as the latter played with her own breasts. Jo slowly unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way. Before it came off of her shoulders, however, Meg stopped her.

“Wait, Jo,” Meg said, smiling. She reached out and pushed Jo’s shoulders so she would lie down. Meg knelt with a knee on either side of Jo’s hips. She looked at the blonde haired beauty beneath her, her shirt splayed out behind her and her stomach bare. Her pink bra had black lace along the top of it. Jo simply stared at the soft, round breasts hovering over her as she spread her hands along Meg’s back.

“What am I waiting for?” Jo asked hungrily.

Meg grinned. “I’m just appreciating the beauty. And I kinda have a thing for button-ups open and showing the bra.”

“This turns you on?” Jo asked, looking down at her own chest.

Meg laughed, running her fingers over Jo’s abdomen and just under her bra. “Definitely,” she answered.

Jo smiled. She moved her hands up to the clasp of Meg’s bra and unhooked it.

“Come on,” Jo whispered. “Let me touch you.”

With an amused sigh, Meg flipped herself over, throwing her bra to the floor in the process. Jo took a second to pull off her shirt and bra before she put one knee in-between Meg’s legs and the other next to her outer thigh. Then she leaned down, maintaining eye contact, and licked  from Meg’s bellybutton to just in-between her breasts.

Meg closed her eyes and scratched at Jo’s waist. In seconds, Jo was on her breasts. She let her hair fall on Meg’s chest as she flicked her nipple with her tongue and sucked all around it.

“Oh,” Meg sighed happily sliding her hands down to Jo’s lower back. She pushed her hips upward with need. In response, Jo grabbed tight to her other breast and squeezed. “Ah,” Meg moaned, grabbing harder.

Jo smiled and brushed her teeth down the side of Meg’s breast, biting at the bottommost spot. Then she sat upright and pushed both of her hands onto Meg’s chest, kneading her until she moaned.

Finally, Meg pinched at Jo’s waist and heaved her over so that she was on top. Meg brushed her knee up Jo’s inner thigh until she reached a warm, wet area. Then she leaned down and kissed Jo’s nipples, her ribs, her neck, her jaw, her collar. Finally, Meg let her hands slide down Jo’s stomach all the way to her clit.

“Ungh,” Jo whimpered, her eyes closed tightly. She pushed upward wanting more pressure. Meg grinned, squeezed Jo’s breasts with her free hand, and rubbed her clit in circles. Jo moaned.

As she rubbed against her, Meg moved herself forward and back along Jo’s thigh.

“Meg,” Jo panted. She reached up and felt frantically all over the areas of Meg’s body that she could reach. “Scratch me.”

Meg shivered at the thought and removed her hand from between Jo’s legs. Instead, she moved her leg closer so Jo could rub herself on it. Then, she clawed at Jo’s chest, her stomach, her hips.

“Ah!” Jo yelled in pleasure as Meg made marks on her skin. They each pushed against each other harder and faster.

Jo reached up and grabbed onto Meg’s breasts, pushing them every way and feeling every millimeter of them.

Jo began to scream first. She dropped her hands to the sheets and clamped down on them as she moved her body up and down Meg’s thigh. She moved almost as fast as her heartbeat when she felt her core growing warm.

“I’m going to come,” Jo screamed, reaching back and grabbing onto the pillows. “Oh! Oh!”

Meg breathed harder and moved faster, still scratching Jo, until she felt herself getting close. Then she leaned forward, her hands on either side of Jo’s head as she screamed out.

They each came within a second of each other. They moaned and whimpered as they slowed their movements and brought each other back down.

Jo smiled contentedly, closing her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she saw Meg remove her leg from between Jo’s and sit back on the bed beside her.

“That was…” Meg started. She breathed heavily while looking up and down Jo’s sweating body.

Jo cleared her throat and said, “So, are you a professional dancer?”

Meg laughed. “No, I’m not.”

After a minute of silence, Jo grinned. “Are you ready to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
